Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Electronic devices have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some electronic devices include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, electronic devices have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the electronic device becomes multifunctional, it is implemented as a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing images or videos, playing music or videos, playing games, and receiving broadcastings.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
In case of a watch-type electronic device, a screen which is displayed is small, and the screen may be blocked when a window where the screen is displayed is touched.
In order to solve such problems, a touch sensor may be formed at a position spaced from a screen which is displayed. In this case, due to a thickness of a flexible printed circuit board which connects the touch sensor with a main circuit board, an appearance design may be lowered.